Reality Shows
by lornshorty
Summary: Falling in love in a not so normal environment. Even the band these love birds are in isn't so normal. But they won't let things get in the way of love. Right? First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold evening in Kong studios and two figures where sat watching the television. 2-D and Noodle were watching a comedy show, the two were laughing at a joke just said about the reality T.V. shows.

"2-D what is it about these shows that people love to watch them"

" I think it's because people are afraid to go out in the world and experience new things. Yu know what I mean. Luv."

"Errr, yeah, sort of…"

"Your not one to be usually lost for words."

After a moments silence and no reply he looked down to see the axe princess sleeping on his chest, the singer blushed at the close proximity of the girl, then suddenly sighed as he realized that he would have to take her to bed. The singer pushed her of him gently, then picked her up bridal style. He struggled at once, then made a mental note to go to the gym sometime. He walked to Noodle's room and placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He looked at her sleeping figure and smiled slightly. She looked so cute and beautiful, but deep down he knew he loved her, more than a brother or best friend. However he knew and so did everyone else in his case, that they would never be together. With that he tenderly kissed her forehead, stood up and sighed deeply. Walking towards the door he had I thought 'One day, I will right a song for her, and if she looked deeply enough she will see the true meaning'. 2-D walked closed the door behind him and stood for a second.

"Maybe…..just maybe".


	2. Noodles

**Ok, I guess I will make another chapter because I haven't got anything better to do. It's currently 00:30 and I ****have to go, to a walk at nine for my . Well have fun and read. Oh, and what do you think of Doncamtic? I absolutely love it, brought it three days ago and already has 141 plays on I Tunes, not as many as Feel Good Inc. Well review please, and give some advice because it is my first fanfic. Thank You.**

"Urghhhh, why am I up so early?"

The boxer clad singer was sat at the kitchen table clasping a cup of coffee in his hand deeply staring into the liquid as if it would answers his question; after all there was no one else in the room. It was currently 8:30, and 2-D was awake, his room had been unbelievably cold and he just couldn't sleep. His head whipped to the door as he saw a flash of purple pass by him.

"Oh, hey luv"

"Ohayō, Stu"

He loved it when she called him by his real name, made his day a lot better.

"You want breakfast"

"Hai"

He set of searching for something edible in the cupboards. Of most things you would think a famous band known round the world would have cereal or bread but, no. They only went shopping if it was really necessary, and it seemed to the singer they would have to go to the shops today. Finally he came across some packet soup.

"What bout soup"

"Yeah, sounds good"

Turning the packet round he read the instructions on the back, 'Packet soup, ready in 5 minutes. Just add soup!' He thought that the packet was actually being serious.

"Never mind, Luv"

At that moment the drummer walked into the kitchen. Showered and freshly dressed, 2-D wondered how he did it, get up and be fully clothed at this time. It just blew his mind; he didn't think it was humanly possible.

"Hey D, Noods"

"Hey Russell" they both said in unison.

"You guys wanting breakfast"

Russell turned round and grabbed various objects from the cupboards and started making some sort of egg mixture in a bowl.

"We need to go shopping today"

"Oh. You sure?"

"Yep, positive"

"Right, after breakfast go get ready and we will go"

Russell placed two omelettes on the table and turned to make himself some breakfast. 2-D and Noodle finished and walked off to their rooms. One hour later all three were in the jeep, just pulling out of Kong. Russell was driving because 2-D just couldn't be bothered and Noodle was still learning how to. Russell put the radio on, London Loves by Blur came on. Noodle lent over the front of the seats to be face to face with 2-D.

"You know Stuart, your voice sounds a lot like his"

"Yeah it does, D"

"Ah, cool"

The drive to the shops was uneventful, only Noodle and Russell arguing over the radio. They arrived at the shops, got a trolley and walked in, most people avoided them as they were really creepy. I mean it's not every day you see a blue haired, black eyed man, next to a big, white eyed man, towering over a small Japanese girl. Russell gave them a list of what to find and of they went on their own little treks round the supermarket. 2-D had to find all the frozen stuff, a task not to hard on him, but most of the time he would end up in the alcohol aisle. But this time he was on task not wanting to stay in the shops for too long as he could feel a migraine coming on, plus he had a surprise for Noodle when they got back. He found all the items they needed and went on a search for Russell, finally he found him down the magazine aisle staring at the cooking section.

"Here, I found em Russ"

"Yeah put them in the trolley, and go find Noods and meet me at the tills"

"Ok"

Again he set of on his search, for Noodle this time, after a good five minutes of looking, he gave up and Russell turned up behind him.

"Can't find her?"

"Nope….oh hang on she's right in front of me." The dim witted singer picked up a pack of noodles and shook them in front of Russell. He giggled a little the snatched them of him and put them back.

"D be serious, *giggle* if Noodle saw that she would be really *giggle* annoyed."

"If I saw what?"

Both men turned to the young teen and burst out laughing, 2-D was looking back and fourth from the noodles, to Noodle.

"I can see the resemblance"

Noodle looked at what was so funny and rolled her eyes. She turned away and started walking towards the tills, the two men still in a fit of giggles followed. After calming down Russell gained enough strength to talk.

"Where were you any way, baby girl"

"If you must know I was getting some things of my own, you know lady things."

"Oh"

"Also I met a boy, his name is Adam, he is really nice, and asked me out for dinner tonight"

"You're not going." Russell's father mode instantly switched on.

"Why not?" Noodle was annoyed that she never got any free time.

"Because you only 19 and I don't want you going out with a boy you just met."

"Plus I have something planned for tonight as well"

"You do"

Noodle turned to 2-D questionably, trying to figure out what possibly it would be that he's got planned, maybe a new video game, or song, or zombie movie, probably one of the above.

"Yeah it's a surprise"

"Awww tell me Stu"

"Nope"

"Please" Noodle was using her charming techniques to persuade the singer to tell her. Puppy dog eyes, bottom lip upturned, the lot.

"Nope"

"Naze anata wa totemo meiwaku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?"

The band paid for the goods and packed them into the jeep. All of them hopped in and began the journey home, where a certain bassist was waiting for them.


	3. The Only Exception

**Ok another chapter on my first fanfic. I don't know if this is getting better or not. Any way I've had a cold for the past 2 days and I feel like crap, but it gives me more time to write I guess. Should start this as well .**

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz belongs to Damon Albarn (Almond as my Dad says) and Jamie Hewlett. **

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" The bassist was stood by his Winnebago; he was in his underwear with a cigarette placed between his lips. He watched the threesome jump out the jeep and grab various bags. "We went shops, needed to stock up" Russell replied as he went towards the lift.

"I've been looking for dullard so I can borrow his lighter. Been waiting an hour just to have a fag. Come here" "Arghhh" Murdoc grabbed 2-D by his ear and dug into his pocket retrieving his lighter. In the process 2-D let go of half the shopping. Unfortunately a bag full of beer bottles hit Noodle on the head, in response she fell to the floor.

"Owww" Murdoc shoved 2-D away from him and snickered, then noticed Noodle on the floor. He noticed she was in pain and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl, then he decided to blame the situation on 2-D.

"Look what you did Dullard."

"It wasn't me, it was your fault if you could just buy a lighter once in a while" 2-D walked towards the wounded girl trying to comfort her. "You alright luv" " I could be better" "We get you patched up, upstairs. Muds!" "What you want Dullard" "Take this food up would you" "Ermm no" "Fine we get it later"

Murdoc and Russell were in the kitchen, after a bit of persuasion from Russell, Murdoc brought the food from the car park. 2-D was holding a bag of peas to Noodles head in the living room, while Noodle was fiddling with her guitar.

"So what's my surprise then"

"You sure you really wanna know?"

"Hai"

"Right well Im taking you down to the big hill to watch the sunset. You know the hill that's only open for one day of the year"

"Really?"

"Yep, and when we come back I got a film we can watch"

"Whats that"

"Nope. That's another surprise"

"Your full of surprises today"

Murdoc and Russell were watching the two from the kitchen. Russell was putting food in the cupboards and Murdoc was reading the paper. " You hear that Russ?" "Yeah I did" Russell was now sat by Murdoc watching the two talking deeply about something, every so often laughing. " I think he has something for her" "Tell me about it". Just then Noodle got up and quite excitedly ran to her room. 2-D walked back into the kitchen, peas in hand and put them back into the freezer.

"So, what you and Noodle doing tonight, Dullard?" "Were going to the hill just down the road" "You know what. I heard you walk out of Noodle's room the other night and say something like 'Maybe, Just maybe'. What was all that about?"

"Errr, I...I didn't say anything"

"I swear down dullard if you try anything with her, I will make your whole face black not just your eyes. You got that?"

2-D shifted nervously on his feet, he knew in his heart that this could be the night that he could finally talk to Noodle about his feelings. Maybe even start a relationship, but if he did Murdoc and Russell would have him covered in meat like Lady Gaga running through the grounds of Kong. **(A/N: Nothing against Lady Gaga I think she's alright).**

"Ye...yes Sir" 2-D ran of to his room to get ready for the night. Leaving Murdoc and Russell in the kitchen. "What happens if Noodle tries something, Muds" "Why would she try something on that?" "Just a thought" "Nah, she can get anyone she likes, looks great and is famous. Can't get any better. Tell you what if she wasn't such a friend I would take a swing" "That's sick, Muds" "Just saying. Right I'm off back to my Winnie".

2-D was in his room getting ready to pick Noodle up. He was wearing a black blazer, unbuttoned and a white t shirt laid beneath. Jeans covered his legs and Nike trainers were on his feet, he reckoned he looked quite smart. Finishing his hair, he made his way to Noodle making sure not to disturb the occupant of the shaking Winnie. Getting into the lift he came up with an idea, he would get Noodle to bring her guitar so she could play songs while they watched the sun go down. Exiting the lift he saw Russell's door open luckily he was sound asleep with his headphones on, Mike perched next to him, also asleep. He knocked on Noodle's door, and waited for a reply.

"One minute"

He heard a few clangs and bangs, as he thought that she was running around looking for something. After a few minutes and some Japanese curses she finally opened the door.

"Hello Stu"

2-D stood staring at her for a second, although she wasn't dressed up it took all his strength not to jump forward and catch her in an unexpected kiss. She was wearing a purple checkered shirt buttoned up just below her breasts, a white t-shirt with a rabbit design was underneath, dark blue skinny jeans and converse trainers.

"You..urmm..ready to go?" He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hai!"

"Oh. Hang on, can you get your guitar"

"Why?"

"So you can play to pass the time"

"Ok"

Noodle ran back into her room and grabbed one of the many guitars in her room then ran back out again. "So what car we taking?"

"Err I was thinking mine" The two of them walked towards the lift and got in. On the way down, they couldn't really speak because of Shaun's voice. They arrived at the car park and walked towards 2-D's car, 2-D ran round to the passengers side and opened the door for her. Noodle thanked 2-D and blushed, then he ran round to the drivers side and hopped in. Starting the car and pulling out of Kong, 2-D put the radio on, occasionally changing the station when a song they didn't like came on.

"2-D, go back I liked that song"

"Sorry,luv"

Noodle started humming along to the tune, then started singing when the singer started. Her eyes were closed and her head was nodding with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Who is this any way"

"The Only Exception by Paramore"

"Its an alrigh' song"

"Hmm"

"You reckon you could play it?"

"Course I can Stu, It's the easiest thing in the world"

They arrived at the hill and stopped the car. They decided on a spot away from everyone else but it still had a good view. Noodle grabbed her guitar from the back seat and started playing the song they were just listening to. After a while Noodle stopped and looked at 2-D.

"Why didn't you sing, luv?"

"You want me to sing?"

"Yeah, you have a beautiful voice, and a beautiful face!"

Noodle blushed at the singer and tried to hide it with her hair, but 2-D saw the blush and smiled. Noodle started playing the song again, then started singing.

"When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind, he broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.

My mama swore that she would, never let herself forget, and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling, you are the only exception. You are the only exception"

At this moment 2-D had decided to join in singing, Noodle looked up to see him staring at her, their eyes locked, in this moment Noodle realized that Stuart Pot was not just fit or hot, but beautiful, and it seemed to her that she had failed to realize this until now. Both of them stopped singing as they were lost in their own worlds, suddenly Noodle jumped forward and crashed her lips into 2-D's. His eyes widened with sudden shock and his body stiffened, then he relaxed and pulled Noodle closer to him to deepen the kiss, his tongue slid along her lips asking for access. It was granted as 2-D was searching for her tongue to wrestle with. Of course to Noodle this wasn't her first kiss, she had sneaked out occasionally when the boys were busy and go to parties or clubs, but this was the best and most intimate kiss she had ever had. And to 2-D this felt like his first kiss the butterflies in his stomach, and he felt weak at the knees. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"So, what does this mean Mr Stuart Pot?"

"I duno luv. You wanna tell me"

"It means we've miss the sunset, you idiot" Noodle stuck her tongue out at him and turned towards the sun. It was just peaking above the horizon as it slowly descended. Suddenly a hand grasped Noodle's cheek turning her face to face with the singer. His thumb was gently caressing her cheek as she lent into his hand.

"There's something right in front of me, that's better than anything in this world. More beautiful than the sunset. And I get to see it every day."

"Really, Stu"

"Hai" 2-D said this with his trade mark grin plastered on his face and a small blush occupying his cheeks. With this one word Noodle jumped at the singer and wrapped him in hug, resting her head in the crook of his neck. With a slight giggle, Noodle turned her head up an whispered into his ear.

"We still going to watch that movie?".

"Of course luv. If you really wanna watch the movie"

"Why? What else would we do?"

In reply 2-D, winked at the guitarist. Although Noodle is very smart, it took her a few seconds to catch onto what the singer was implying. She blushed furiously then hit the singer on the arm playfully.

"Going a bit fast aren't you"

"Ok then. If you wanna slow down I'm all for it"

"I didn't say I didn't want to go fast" Noodle taped 2-D on the nose.

"Right. My place it is then!" 2-D started the car up as Noodle fell back into her seat.

"To watch a film, Stu" Noodle placed her hand on top of 2-D's which was placed on th gear stick. 2-D turned and smiled at her as they pulled out on to the main road.

"I love you, Noodle"

"I love you too, Stuart".

**Well. What you think? I got this idea when me and some mates were playing the song at school, it was the drummer that joined in singing with me. But just messing around because he knows he's rubbish. And I have to sing all Paramore songs we play because apparently my singing voice sounds exactly like Hayley's. Don't know if that's good or bad. Please review. Thanks. :D**


	4. Head Aches

**Another chapter. Been really busy this week had to sort out some stuff with school and other things. Well start reading. And review please.**

The Winnebago shook from side to side as the occupant walked about within the vehicle. Murdoc was looking for a lighter again, and at the moment all he could find was thongs from previous nights, empty beer cans and fag ends that littered the floor. It seemed that he would have to take a trip to their blue haired dim witted singer. Walking across the car park in just his jeans he felt the chill hit his flesh in response he shivered, eventually reaching the door, he barged in without invitation and fumed at what he saw. There in 2-D's bed was Noodle and him, Noodle had her head on his chest and her arm draped across his stomach, 2-D had his arm around Noodle's shoulder protectively. Marching over to the bed Murdoc pulled 2-D from Noodle and threw him to the ground.

"I TOLD YOU IF YOU TRIED ANYTHING, I WOULD HAVE YOU!"

It took him a few seconds to come round from his rude awakening and register in his head what was going on, but it was too late, Murdoc was on him throwing punches left, right and centre.

"Owww, Muds get off let me explain"

"STOP"

After a few minutes of fighting Murdoc was stopped by a large scream coming from were Noodle was. Both men turned to see Noodle stood by the bed wearing one of 2-D's old T-Shirts. Noodle ran up to Murdoc and grabbed his arm pulling him outside against the wall, standing on her tip toes to be face to face with the man.

"Has it ever occurred to you that it might not be his fault….Well has it?"

"Err…..I...I"

"This was my idea I agreed to it, arghh. Watashi wa chotto mō yo!"

"What?" It was clear to Murdoc that Noodle was angry and it wasn't good to get on her bad side when she was, and his actions weren't doing him much good.

"Arghh…I mean I'm not ten anymore, I can do what I want. I could walk through that door and live a life without all this fuss. I could travel the world, get married and do what most twenty year olds do"

"You can't drink in America yet tho"

"You just don't understand do you"

The silence in the car park was deadly, only the silent moans of 2-D could be heard and the soft hum of the lift as, what they could only assume, was Russell coming down hearing all the commotion. "What's going on?" " I found Noodle and dullard here in bed together." "You mean..they were…" "FUCKING". Russell shot Murdoc a death glare as he could clearly see Noodle was upset about the situation.

"Is this true, Noods"

"Hai, Russell. But before you go making false allegations, this was my idea, I agreed to it. An I can assure you 2-D was very sensitive about the action, he made sure I was ready. Please don't hurt him." Russell looked at Noodle sympathetically, then warpped her in a big hug. 2-D had finally managed to compose himself and get up off the floor, there was a bruise forming on his left cheek and his nose was bleeding badly. Russell had now released Noodle from his grip and was now walking towards 2-D, he knew in his mind what he wanted to do, he wanted to go up and beat the shit out of the singer, beat him until he was on the brink of death then let him recover then do the whole thing all other again. But he wasn't that violent and Noodle would hate him if he did touch the singer at this moment, instead he walked up face to face with the singer and sighed.

"Who made the first move?"

"Huh?"

"Who made the first move" Russell was now losing his patience , he needed answers. He wanted to know exactly what happened. 2-D flashed a look at Noodle behind Russell's back, she stared back at him and nodded slightly but enough for 2-D to see and he jumped at the excuse to get him out of the awkward situation.

"It was Noodle. I swear down on my life."

"Really?" Russell raised an eyebrow then turned to face the guitarist. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. Murdoc had made in to 2-D's room and was interviewing the singer with Russell as he slowly backed into the wall. Noodle was now feeling dizzy and sick. Her knees felt weak and her head was throbbing, she was in agonizing pain. Suddenly everything went blank.

2-D was hugging the wall as if it was his only friend, the one friend that could save him from the men pushing him for answers, questions he couldn't answer and his head was beginning to hurt. His eyes flicked behind the two men just in time to see Noodle fall to the floor.

"NOODLE!"

Murdoc and Russell were pushed aside as 2-D ran to her side, Murdoc and Russell were now worried as they saw Noodle on the floor out cold.

"We need to get her to a hospital"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Shut up, Muds just get the jeep started up. D, pick her up and carry her over there"

2-D picked Noodle up and slung her over his shoulder. Murdoc was watching the scene in front of him and decided that the way 2-D was holding Noodle wasn't the best. He jumped out the jeep, and walked toward the two. Practically snatching Noodle of him and holding her bridal style he walked back to the jeep and laid her in the back.

"I hope you didn't treat her like that last night. If your gunna be together at least treat her with respect, Dullard."

With that Murdoc jumped back into the Jeep, were Russell was waiting for them. Leaving the dumbfounded singer behind. He ran to the back and got in next to Noodle. 2-D had never heard Murdoc say anything like that to him before. He smirked as he realized Murdoc must have some sort of soft side, whether he likes to show it or nor it was there and he couldn't deny it.

"Oi! How is she?"

"She's breathing fine and everything, it's just she feels a bit warm, Rus"

"Ok, where nearly there any way"

After a few near misses, and Murdoc slowing down to see girls walking down the street, then getting hit and shouted at by Russell and the odd comment from 2-D. They arrived at the Hospital, the foursome burst through the doors, this time 2-D holding Noodle correctly. Arriving at the front desk, a women wearing smart clothes and glasses looked up at them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, this girl collapsed she's breathing fine but won't wake up"

"Right. Go down that corridor and turn left then it's the second door on your left."

"Thank You"

They arrived in the room and a doctor was there to greet them, after a quick review on Noodles condition the doctor, told them to leave the room the three of them sat in a waiting room down the corridor.

"You reckon she's gunna be alright"

"Yeah she's a tough girl she will be fine, Dullard."

"Oh, ok. But what if something happens?"

He was met by silence as they exchanged glances, he lolled his head back and stared at the ceiling dreading the worst. After thirty minutes the three had gotten into a general conversation to pass the time.

"You know back when I was young" 2-D and Russell snickered a bit at this statement, but received a glare from Murdoc. "I only used to smoke after having sex, so that meant I was a twenty a day man". Russell rolled his eyes and spared a thought of how in the world he had gotten so many women, in his mind he was certain that he drugged them and dragged them back to his Winnie. 2-D chuckled a bit along with Murdoc, but his moment was interrupted by a nurse asking for them to come to Noodle's room. Walking in all their hearts sank, the room and a melancholic feeling to it, Noodle hooked up to machines and with just one eye opening acknowledging the fact they had walked into the room didn't help either. But she was moving and that was a relief, 2-D sat down next to her and Russell and Murdoc stood on the opposite side. The doctor they had seen earlier walked in through another door with a clipboard in his hand. He shifted his eyes upwards from the papers and smiled at them.

"Okay. She's going to be fine. It was just a blow to the head that made her collapse. The actual specific reason she collapsed was due to the blow to the head and she must have had some sort of strenuous exercise during the day that put stress on her injury and made her collapse. Do you know if she did have any exercise that caused stress on her, it would really help in her recovery?"

"Err what do you mean strenuous?"

"Well, sports, if she was working out, moving things round the house, decorating, sex."

"Oh great. You made her faint as well. Well done pretty boy"

"Now Muds, calm down. It was your fault they bag hit her head."

"He is right about that"

"Shut up, Dullard"

"So I'm guessing it was sex that was the strenuous activity?"

"Yeah pretty boy here, made sure of that"

"Well. You're her boyfriend then, if so would you speak to her" he glanced at Murdoc and Russell "personally, I think it would really help, as she is a bit scared".

"Ok. It means you guys gotta leave then"

Murdoc and Russell sighed and left the room so did the doctor through the opposite door, leaving 2-D and Noodle alone. 2-D held his hand by her face and stroked her cheek, he sparked up as he heard a slight chuckle as Noodle opened both eyes to look at him.

"Hey, luv. You know what's wrong with you. Right?"

"Errr.. sort of"

"Well the bump on your head when you got hit with the shopping bag, was actually worse than we thought"

"So it was just that"

"Well no. Strenuous exercise caused stress on your injury and made you collapse. The strenuous exercise was our activity last night. We both seemed to have lots of errr….energy…urmm what's the posh word? Stamina! I guess"

"Does every girl you sleep with collapse?"

"No, because not every girl is amazing in bed. And not everyone is knocked on the head a few hours before."

"Even the ones you knock out, and bring to your dungeon"

They both chuckled a bit. Noodle then noticed that Murdoc and Russell weren't in the room.

"Where's Murdoc and Russell?"

"Oh there outside I got told to speak to you privately"

"Why"

"Because I'm your boyfriend I have to speak to you to raise your… moral"

"Boyfriend? We have a relationship going do we?"

"Well yeah I wouldn't just fuck you then ditch you would I, especially you I've loved you for years now Noodle"

"Awww, that's nice Stu. Atama ga itai. Would you mind moving my moving my pillows"

2-D lent other her to fix the pillows after he had done it Noodle grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, crashing her lips into his 2-D had lost his balance and was now lying on top of her. They pulled away and Noodle looked into his eyes, although to many people they were empty, just an eternity of blackness within them, Noodle could see the emotion in his eyes and could read his mind like a book. A peck on his lips and Noodle spoke.

"When I recover, I'm going to make you collapse" Noodle looked at him and smiled.

"Ha. I would like to see you try, I could go all night"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it is, luv"

"Fine then. No weapons. Just bare fists I'm going to knock the shit out of you"

2-D gulped. His first impression of how Noodle was going to knock him out wasn't correct, although Noodle was laughing away in her own little world.

Outside Murdoc had his ear up against the door.

"Eww. I think I'm gunna be sick"

"Why what's up?"

"You heard what they're speaking about in there"

Russell got up and walked towards the door and fixed his ear against it aswell.

"Oh God"

**I'm not quite sure about this chapter. But constructive criticism is hugely welcome I would like to make my stories better. And review because I'm not posting the next chapter until I get a few more reviews. **


	5. Alcoholic Sex Addict

**Another chapter for you peeps. Hope you like it. I'm going to say thanks to my reviewers. :P You are the BEST. Been really busy. Have you heard Crystalised by The xx it's orgasmic. And Resident Evil: Degeneration that's a film I shall be getting on DVD. Anyway Enjoys.**

**Disclaimer: Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett can only just control Gorillaz.**

It had been a week since Noodle had came out of hospital. Murdoc and Russell had burst in after the overheard conversation and shoved 2-D out the room. The doctor came in to the relief of Noodle interrupting an awkward talk with the drummer and bassist. Murdoc had 'talked' the doctor into letting Noodle out that day. But Noodle had spent most of the week in her room getting the well deserved rest she needed. She was in the bathrooms at Kong at the moment looking at a white stick with a little blue cross that seemed to tease with her emotions. She had went out herself to get the white stick, because lord knows what would happen if she asked one of the boys, however she wasn't sure how 2-D would react. Said person had now walked into the bathroom, wearing his pajama bottoms and his trade mark grin.

"Hey,luv. Hows it going?"

"Fine-errr. Yeah fine"

"Nah, I know you better than that, there's obviously something wrong" Noodle couldn't disagree in both matters. 2-D had always seemed to pick out the little things about her that was able to implicate how she was feeling a bit like how Russell could. And she wasn't feeling fine, in fact she had no idea what she was feeling. It was like the ends of the blue cross she was looking at were different emotions and she was bewildered on which one to choose.

"We need to talk. I've got something to tell you" 2-D looked at her and nodded for her to carry on. "Stu I'm p..p..pre"

"Spit it out, luv"

"I'm pregnant Stuart" Noodle hung her head and let her bangs cover her eyes, she placed the test on the counter. However 2-D was on the other end of the stick he had so many emotions he thought his head was going to explode at any minute.

"Are you sure?" 2-D asked eyes widened, eye brows raised. Noodle was getting very irritated for no reseaon, she was still recovering from a head injury although it wasn't that lethal, this was still a lot of stress.

"Yes Stuart. I'm sure and I'm pretty positive that you're the one who made me like this"

"I was just thinking that maybe the test was wrong"

"It's not wrong Stuart! I do have the common sense to take more than one! This is the second one." She picked up the test and threw it at him, 2-D fumbled a bit then caught it and took a look for himself. He sighed deeply, then noticed Noodle was sat against the wall hugging her knees, crying.

" 'ere, Noods. There's no need to cry. It's great news!" Before Noodle could respond she was wrapped in hug, 2-D started stroking her hair trying to comfort her. The couple were too caught up in there embrace that they didn't notice Russell walk into the room, seeing the two on the floor he decided to leave it, but on his way out something crunched under his foot. He lifted his foot to see what his massive form had probably destroyed, but was surprised to see that the object was still intact. He picked it up and examined it, his eyes widened when he realized what it was and what was on it, anger boiled inside him but then he had an idea, 2-D and Noodle hadn't noticed him yet which fitted with his developing plan he walked out towards the kitchen to see a half sober Murdoc.

"Muds, we got a problem" Murdoc sat up and raised his eye brow.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"This" Russell sat down and passed the test too him. Murdocs eyes widened in shock and he slammed his hand on the table, startling Russell

"Fucking Face-ache, I'm gunna beat him till next week. She can't have it, we gotta do something. After we beat the shit outta him"

"No you fool. I gotta plan. What we do is we wait and see if either one of them have the guts to tell us."

" What? They dont know we know?"

"Yeah, they don't know that we know. But we know, that they don't know we know. Y'know."

"What?"

"Shut up. Anyway the thing is we have to wait until either they tell us or it's so obvious that Noodle's pregnant" Murdoc got up and walked to the fridge to get a beer, and something to eat.

"Hmm. Yeah that sounds like a good plan. Quick act normal there coming" The two sat down and waited for the couple to come, after what seemed a bit longer than normal 2-D walked in alone. 2-D looked at the two and shifted nervously to the cupboard, he turned round and opened it and kept glancing behind him, Russell and Murdoc were whispering behind his back making him paranoid, he grabbed a packet of crisps and span round to face them. There was a moment of awkward silence, between the three grown men.

"So, face-ache. Where's Noodle?"

"Went to her room, err...y'know women's problems"

"Hmm. Really, she seemed fine this morning"

"Well, yeah these things can come outta no where. I'm gunna go back and comfort her" 2-D turned tail and moved faster than he should have, stumbling a bit. Murdoc looked at Russell and burst out laughing, Russell just glared at him and made it quite obvious that he didn't find what was funny.

"What a stupid fucker. Like someone wouldn't had noticed something was different about him"

"Gotta give credit to him. The fact he came up with a half assed story, that fast without stuttering. Pretty decent coming from him."

Noodle was lying on her bed waiting for 2-D to come back with her request, a packet of crisps. She laid on her back just thinking about things, like what she was going to call the baby, if 2-D would propose to her, she would love to get married to that man and spend the rest of her life with him bringing up their kid telling it stories about the band when it was old enough. At this moment her thoughts were inturupted by 2-D knocking on the door asking if he could come in. She giggled at the fact that after everything he was still asking if he could come in to her room. Gentlemen she guessed.

"Hai, 2-D" 2-D slowly opened the door and peered in, he saw Noodle laying on the bed staring of into space, he walked to her and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Here's your crisps, Russell and Murdoc are wondering where you are. I'm not sure we should tell them."

"Well there gonna find out, sooner or later!" Noodle sat up and moved next him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"But I'm scared of what they will do to me" Noodle stood up and sighed deeply, she walked over to her wall mirror and placed a hand on her stomach, 2-D watched and scratched his head nervously. He lifted his head up when he heard her speaking.

"2-D,2-D! Wherefore art thou, 2-D?"

"I'm here, Noodle"

"No, It's Shakespeare 2-D. It means why are you called 2-D. If you weren't 2-D lead singer of Gorillaz, Russell and Murdoc would probably treat you different if we told them." Noodle giggled a little and turned to face the singer. "I'm not sure how they would treat you. But you are 2-D and they need to know." Noodle walked up to the singer and leant over him as he laid down back onto the bed. "Are you with me on this" 2-D smiled and pulled Noodle down onto him and kissed her.

"Careful now, I'm carrying a little one."

Murdoc and Russell were sat watching whatever seemed to take there fancy on T.V. At this moment they were watching a comedy show and both of them were laughing so hard it hurt. Russell had decided to leave 2-D and Noodle, because it might be too obvious if they went round looking for them. Russell got up and went to the fridge to get some refreshments for them both. Murdoc was now flipping through the channels, suddenly the T.V was blocked by Noodle, standing firm with her arms crossed. Murdoc moved his glance up and stared at the girl, he couldn't deny that the girl looked hot and he wouldn't mind introducing her to his Winnie, but it was Noodle he couldn't do that. He decided to turn his hard man image on.

"Luv, get out the way, I'm tryna watch the fucking tele!"

"Murdoc-san. Me and 2-D want to tell you something."

"'ere Russell, I think Noods and face ache have got something to tell us" He turned to Russell and gave him a smile and a wink. Russell grinned and sat down on the sofa then got a nudge from Murdoc reminding him to stay serious. 2-D was now next to Noodle, twiddling his fingers nervously his eyes shifting from the two men. Noodle uncrossed her arms and took a deep breath readying herself for the response that she was going to get. She was just about to open her mouth when an arm came across her front, pushing her back. She looked up at 2-D who was now facing the two older men with a determined look on his face. He took two steps forward and spoke.

"I think I should tell you. Well y'know me and Noodle are together and we did things. Well she's pregnant." 2-D closed his eyes and put his arms up in defense waiting for the blow, but it never happened. He opened his eyes to see Murdoc and Russell grinning. He turned to Noodle who just shrugged. Murdoc stood up and walked to the singer.

"I'm surprised you had the balls to tell us. I thought Noodle would have done it"

"Wait. What? You knew"

"Yeah Russell walked in on you two and found the test. But that's not important the thing is Noodle can't have it, it'll interfere with the band. We gotta get rid of it."

"We will do no such thing. Murdoc, 2-D and I are both mature enough to care for this baby. And I'm going to keep it."

"No, WE are getting rid of it."

"Murdoc, were keeping it whether you like it or not. Your just a alcoholic sex addict. And you don't understand anything about love." Noodle ran out the room towards her room. Murdoc looked at Russell and 2-D, 2-D gave Murdoc a glare and ran after Noodle. Russell grabbed Murdoc and came face to face with the man. Sticking his finger in front of him.

"You have no right to get rid of Noodle's baby. She's keeping it, you have to relate to her try and be in the position she's in. They look like a great couple, and from what Noodle's told me 2-D wouldn't let any thing hurt her he would give his life for her. So they would be great parents!"

Murdoc pushed his finger away from his face. "Get you sausage finger away from me. It's my band, I can do what the fuck I want." He pushed past Russell and walked towards the lift mumbling to himself. He lit up a cigarette, then shoved the lighter back in his pocket. He continued his way to the lift until something caught his eye, he trekked back and peered through Noodle's door which was half open. The bed was occupied by the couple, Murdoc inched into the room and moved closer to the bed. They were on there sides, 2-D was behind Noodle clutching her stomach keeping her close to him he had a small smile etched on his face. Murdoc took in the sight and smiled a little. In his little twisted up mind he decided this was a perfect couple and they deserved to be together and have that child. He pulled the cover up over the couple and stroked Noodle's hair.

"Ey kid. You're gunna be a good Mum, and i guess fa..2-D will be an alrigh' Dad." He turned and headed towards the door.

"You will be a good Uncle, Murdoc." The unmistakable strong accent stopped him in his tracks, mouth slightly a gape he turned round to the guitarist. She was sat up smiling at the bassist. He made a motion only Noodle seemed to understand. She smirked.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

**What you think? Review please. Oh and I got to say thank you to Winter Jam in our camp because they chose us to go on the big stage and thank god you didn't choose us to go on your tour. Especially with our guy singer with a sore throat, I had to sing Broken. No I can only just get that low. Merry X-mass Guys.**


	6. Hospitals Are Good

**So it's been a while. Sorry about that Christmas and stuff, plus I have got a very important exam soon. Well have fun reading!**

It had been four months since Noodle had announced she was pregnant. Her belly was bulging out a bit and she was starting to wear loose fitting clothes. Murdoc had changed as well he started wearing clothes and wasn't smoking as much. It was a wonder to Russell and 2-D how Murdoc had changed his mind all of a sudden about the baby and wasn't arguing with Noodle anymore. However when they asked Russell just received a silent glare and 2-D was punched, in which Noodle would shout at Murdoc.

But now Noodle and Russell were on there epic search for the singer, it was time for Noodle to go for her ultra sound, but the singer had other ideas rather than go to the awful hospital he had decided for the third time to hide in Noodle's cupboard, it was normally the last place she would look, the thing is she never did look there, she had always given up half way through the search and collapsed on the sofa. Yes, he did feel bad for it but he just couldn't stand going to them places, to him the only goods things that came out of hospitals were his pills. He sat there just waiting, he knew it wouldn't be long till they found him, and he started to regret not changing his hiding place. He heard the door open, and he stiffened and tightly shut his eyes and held his breath. The footsteps as the person walked around rang in is ears, there was no way he wouldn't get caught.

"2-D, come on. If I miss this one it will be the fourth. Do you not want to know how the baby is?"

He now knew who was in the room, he immediately felt guilty. Of course he cared about the kid but he just couldn't go there, even if it was to support Noodle, he just couldn't do it. The guitarist sighed deeply and walked towards the door. The singer sighed in relief and leaned back.

"IT'S COMING UP, IT'S COMING UP"

"Shit!" The singer had hit some button, causing Shaun to start singing, he jumped up and started smashing the light show on the control panel. Everything confused him, he glanced at one of the screens, and it surprised him that a game of pong being played on one of them. He pressed the multicolour buttons doing all he could to stop the noise. Then, the inevitable happened the doors slid open to reveal a very annoyed Noodle, 2-D stared at her eyes wide, like a kid that had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Noodle pressed a button on the panel and Shaun stopped, she grabbed 2-D's arm and dragged him into the corridor. 2-D knew this was it, there was no way getting out of the situation. Noodle called Russell who grabbed the singer preventing him from moving.

"Yo D. Where you been?"

"He was in my cupboard with Shaun, I think he's been in there for the past three times"

"Really. Well how come we didn't check there?"

"It was too obvious."

2-D and Noodle were the two who would be going to the hospital as Murdoc and Russell were busy, creating a surprise for the couple. Noodle just sighed and asked 2-D to drive for them, he agreed nervously. And they went in there car. On the way the decided to have a serious chat, well Noodle did 2-D was still really scared. She put her hand on his which was placed on the gear stick, and smiled at him he could only glance back, or he would have probably crashed. Noodle could sense the fear in his movements and eyes.

"Stuart. It will be fine. There not doing anything to you it's just me." He kept staring at the road, tightening his grip on the gear stick, she sighed and stared back at the road.

"You just have to watch, it will be nice." He still wasn't responding she was about to give up when and idea struck her.

"We find out if it's a boy or a girl."

His face softened and a smile invaded his face. He lifted his hand of the gear stick and placed Noodles on top of the gear stick, putting his over hers, teaching her to drive. He turned and winked at her, she blushed and turned away to the window to her left.

"Hey, you gotta keep your eyes on the road!" She giggled and shifted her gaze to the road.

They arrived at the hospital, which took a lot of force and persuasive talk for 2-D but he eventually walked in. They were met by the same women who had greeted them when Noodle had the head injury. However she didn't recognize them and told them to wait until they were called. After some small talk about films, games and music, the couple were called up.2-D shifted nervously down the hallway, sneaking a look into different rooms and flinching at the sight of injections and pain the people were in. He grabbed onto Noodle when he heard and saw an injection into a young women which made him terrified. The nurse stopped at a door with a sign which read 'Ultra Sound Dept' 2-D gulped and moved closer to Noodle. They were invited in, where Noodle was asked to sit down on the bed. She did the normal routine of the gel and the professional started working. Noodle was staring at 2-D who's eyes were fixed to the screen, she smiled and turned to the screen.

"Well, everything looks fine Mr and Mrs Pot. It's just something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"There are two in there. You're going to have twins"

Noodles face lit up, as 2-D cheered a little and hugged her, after he jumped up and hugged the nurse who was a bit startled, but hugged back.

"What sex are they?"

"Urmm, let me move it." She moved the stick around Noodle's belly and stopped for a while before concluding she knew the gender of the two.

"Ones a boy and ones a girl."

Noodle smiled ear to ear and hugged nurse smiled at the two then told them she was finished then wiped the gel of Noodle's stomach, the couple signed a few papers and exited the room. When outside 2-D captured Noodle in an unexpected kiss, he pulled away, grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor. She smirked up at him.

"I bet you're glad you came now." He looked down and nodded, and then they started there journey home.

They arrived at Kong were Murdoc was waiting for them in the car park. His face turned into to terror as he pointed behind them and started walking like a zombie, 2-D sped up without looking and screeched to a halt next to a pillar. Murdoc snickered, and dropped the cigarette that was hanging in his mouth before.

"There was no zombie behind you, Dullard." He cackled and slapped him on the back 2-D just glared at the man, before running round to the opposite side of the vehicle and helping Noodle out. Murdoc pulled another cigarette out and offered one to the singer.

"Nah. Mate, I'm quitting." Murdoc raised an eyebrow and looked at Noodle who shrugged, he shifted is sight back up to 2-D.

"Really"

"Yeah, I thought if there's gunna be two little kids running round, I want them to be healthy and in a good…well alrigh' environment." Murdoc thought that Kong wasn't the greatest environment to bring up a child in, but at least the guy was making an effort to change it, he then back tracked and picked up at what he had said, two little kids running round. He snapped his head to the couple who were now at the elevator.

"Hey. You said two kids?"

"Yeah, I'm having twins Murdoc, a boy and a girl"

Murdoc smiled at the girl and turned back to his Winnie, when he heard the elevator doors slide shut he sighed deeply. What had he gotten himself in to?

Russell was in the kitchen, sitting with his legs up on the table head buried in a Hip-Hop magazine, he was knocked out of his reading by the guitarist and singer entering the room. He gazed up from the magazine, and smiled at the two.

"So. How was it?"

"It was great Russ, turns out Noodles havin' twins"

"I guess you're glad you went then."

"Of course"

Noodle walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, while 2-D sat down with Russell. 2-D glanced at Russell who was smirking at him, making him feel very awkward he shifted in his seat and looked across to the living then shifted his sight back to Russell who was still smirking at him.

"What you gunna call them?" It was know obvious why the drummer was smirking at him.

"Urmm, we're not sure, but y'know I want kids with English names. Urr like Jack or sumin."

"So, she's having twin boys."

"No, she's havin' a girl and boy. So I get a son and daughter!" 2-D squealed in excitement, while Russell just chuckled a bit. At this moment Murdoc strolled into the kitchen and retrieved a beer from the fridge, he joined the men at the table, on the way slapping 2-D round the head. He slumped in to his seat and opened his beer, taking down a mouth full.

"Well, done pretty boy, not only do you knock Noodle up, but it's a double whammy. Satan help us when the two little you's are running round Kong."

"At least there will be a bit of Noodle in them"

"Yeah, right Russ. Talking about her, where is she?"

"In the living room, I guess being pregnant does make you tired. Don't worry I will have a dinner served up for when she wakes up."

"What you calling them anyways?" Murdoc directed his question to 2-D, but was staring at the beer can, in his hands.

"Well I was thinking English names not sure how Noodle would take to that."

"Name them Murdoc Junior after old Mudsy here."

"I dont think I would want to name my children after a alcoholic Satanist sex addict." The three men were surprised by the feminine voice coming from the door way, Noodle chuckled and walked over to the men and sat down on the free chair. She caught 2-D gazing at her and smiled, he was snapped out of his trance and nervously smiled back.

"I wouldn't mind calling them English names, but we will decide on the names when its time. Ok" The three men nodded in response as she stood up and headed for her room. When Murdoc was sure Noodle had left he turned to the other men.

"She is a good sport, aint she. She's always there too look after herself and us."

"Yeah, and she will be looking out for a lot more in 5 months or so time."

"Yeah. I'm gunna go see her, see ya later guys." 2-D got up and waved to the men as he moved his tall lanky frame out the kitchen.

"Have fun, face ache!"

**Well. What you think? Please review proves someone loves me because my Mum doesn't. :L What you get for Christmas. I got Doncamatic vinyl, Sub-division fan membership so I got The Fall, and a very big poster, I mean if I get the chance I will show it one day. I'm blabbering, please review.**


	7. Second Nature

**Here you go guys. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

2-D stopped at the Noodle's door and stared at the sign that hung on the nail, he chuckled a bit, that sign had been there years it seemed to him that it was a bit childish but he guessed it reminded her of what she once used to be a young teenager bouncing round Kong making loads noise. He grabbed the knob and turned slowly opening it just enough to see through, it was dark but it normally was in Noodle's room the Japanese lights only lit up parts of the room.

"Eh, Noods you alright." He opened the door fully and saw Noodle sat on her bed with a photo frame in her hand she glanced up at the door and smiled at 2-D.

"Hai, Stuart. I'm fine." 2-D walked over and sat next to her, the photo frame she was holding contained a picture of him and her sat on the front of the Jeep, it was just before the 19/2000 video. Noodle was sat stood up on the hood of the Jeep holding her guitar, smiling wide showing all her perfect teeth, 2-D was leaning on the hood with a cigarette hanging out his mouth, smiling sheepishly. He shifted closer and put his arm round her.

"Good times, weren't they" Noodle rested her head on his should and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, they were. Can't believe I just showed up at your doorstep." She giggled slightly and 2-D joined in.

"You were like a gift from heaven, just showed up out of nowhere. Right on time as well, Murdoc just finished a phone call for a new guitarist."

"Replace for Paula" She glanced down at the ground for a second, but was surprised when she heard 2-D laugh, she looked at him, confused and he was just grinning at her.

"You are way better than that bitch, everything bout you, looks,personality,skills,talent." 2-D looked at the wall in front of him. "Sex". Noodle playfully punched him on the arm and moaned at him.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious, luv. But either way you're just so much better than that slut, and I know you won't go running of with other guys." He turned his head and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"CLINK"

Noodle's head snapped up and she looked around, that noise had definitely came from around the room. She got up leaving the bewildered 2-D who was also trying to figure out what the noise was. Noodle steadily tip toed across to the wardrobe in which Shaun was situated.

"CLINK"

The noise grew louder as she neared the wardrobe putting her ear to it, she gasped there were many clinks and moans. It was when she heard scratching at the door and a moan which filled the room, her mind clicked, that moan she heard it nearly everyday, 2-D hears it ever day, the scratching, the moans, loads of them, it was that moan which filled the room when the surround sound was on when watching zombie films.

"Run"

As if on queue, the door to the wardrobe fell of its hinges, it fell through the air ready to land on Noodle leaving her in a trap, served up to the zombies on a plate, she froze, in any other situation she would have jumped out the way, but she was 4 months pregnant any stress could cause the babies harm. She waited for the impact but was suddenly swept up by 2-D who jumped out of the way of it, shielding Noodle as he rolled. 2-D thanked god that it was now this was happening, if not he probably would have been in a pill coma. He sprang up, Noodle in is arms bridal style and sprinted for the door.

Once arriving outside Murdoc and Russell were already half way down the corridor hearing he noise, 2-D shot a look of pure terror at them, stopping both men in their tracks.

"Th..the wardrobe, the…there zombies, lots."

"Shit, Russ when we were moving Shaun the dent in the wall he made."

"Oh yeah man." Noodle looked between both men she didn't have a clue what they were on about. Why were they moving Shaun any way?

"What, what you on about?"

"Look. Me and Russ started making you two a room for the kids, when you were at hospital. Well, he had to move Shaun but he swung into the wall making a huge dent, I said it was fine but Russ had other ideas, said he was going to fix it in the morning." 2-D had now but a slightly emotional confused Noodle back on her own feet, she was happy they were making a whole room for the twins but really pissed of they didn't fix it straight away.

"The dent must have weakened the structural core, I few more knocks and the wall just broke like crackers. Letting the zombies in." Noodle glanced at the door, where the moans and scratches could be heard. She could have been in that room asleep, god knows what would have happened if she was on her own. She was a super soldier, yes, but a soldier can be brought down by the slightest of things, gun jam, dust in the moving parts, one single good aimed shot and game over, no restarts, stealing the controller of the other player making them loose, this is reality. She pushed past the three men and raced down the corridor, she stopped at a door which was always blocked by something. Fortunately today it was free, however no one ever went in there it seemed Noodle was the only one who had knowledge of what the contents of the room was. She pulled open the door which needed more effort than normal doors, and flicked the light switch. The room glowed in the orange light, the source from a single bare light bulb dangling from the ceiling. The room itself was filled with every weapon known to man, guns, knives, grenades, there own armory in their house. Noodle grabbed an SA80 which hung of the wall, she started the normal procedures when handling a weapon, it was second nature to her after guitar. Check safety, pull working parts back, check bolt and chamber, working parts forward, safety off, fire off the action, safety on. She did the same with all weapons she grabbed, and continued to load them. The three men were stood in awe as the gazed at the room, ten years or so and none of them knew they had this room, I room fit for war, Murdoc examined the young adult doing all the checks on the weapons, she really did know what she was doing. She suddenly stopped and reached out for a few other weapons chucking them at, Murdoc who caught them and slung them other his back, she chucked some to 2-D who fumbled a bit but got the hang of them, she was about to throw to Russell but, smiled when she realized he was already armed for the battle. No matter how many zombies were behind that door they were all going down, she wanted her room back.

**It's a bit short but next chapter will be up soon. Review?**


	8. Zombie Attack

**Well next chapter it's been long. Anyway I read that The Hazel-Eyed Angel is joining the U.S Air Force, big respect for her and I searched the Unit she wants to join sounds like a **

**Bitch to get in. So I keep my fingers crossed for her, then hopefully karma will work and I will get into the Army.**

**Also I don't know what music you're all in to, but for the love of god check this out.**

**.com/watch?v=6y5cc2QsYLU&feature=player_embedded**

**Daley is bang tidy. :P **

**Now I've finished my little speech. On with the reading.

* * *

**

Noodle pushed past the men and marched into the corridor she casually span round on the heel of her foot and stared at them. After a moment of thought, she snapped her fingers.

"Right. Me and Murdoc will go round the outside and you two take the door, we will go through the hole." The three of them nodded in agreement and Murdoc walked up to Noodle who smiled at him.

"Be careful, these things bite." With a wink she span round and Murdoc quickly followed. 2-D and Russell shared a glance before scurrying of to Noodles door, ready to face what was on the other side.

Outside Noodle and Murdoc were scaling the grounds of Kong cautiously making there way round to her room. Murdoc was mumbling something inaudible so she decided to ignore him; it was when they got to the corner which would lead them to the outer wall of her room she took action. She quickly placed a finger on his lips, startling the bassist, she told him to be quiet and shuffled round to the edge when Murdoc started mumbling again, she let her hands fall from her gun in frustration.

"Murdoc, what part of 'be quite' don't you understand? Anyway what's wrong? You know I'm perfectly capable of taking on them things."

"I know you are, but what about them?"

"Them?" Noodle furrowed her eyebrows confused. Since when did Murdoc have any feeling towards _'Face ache'_ and _'Lards'._

"Yeah, I'm not sure if them two in there can handle the stress." He gestured towards her baby bump, she looked down and placed her hands on it softly. She sighed deeply and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know we will do fine, always have done." She smiled at him and stealthy moved towards the edge of the corner. She glanced round the corner and swiftly moved her head back, resting her back against the wall and stared wide eyed into the air. Murdoc examined her and raised his eyebrows in surprise, he slowly took a look round the corner and followed Noodles actions, both stood there shocked. He turned his head to face the girl.

"A lot of them aren't there." Noodle swallowed hard.

"Yep" Murdoc stepped out and faced her making sure not to be visible to the zombies meters away from them. He slung his weapon on his back and breathed in loudly.

"Were gunna have to take 'em out or make a distraction." Noodle took in the suggestion calculating all the outcomes of these actions before deciding that this would have to be realistic, they didn't have enough ammo on them to take them all out and making a distraction would be highly risky.

"It's not possible, we haven't got enough ammo on us to take them all out and one of us could get killed if we make a distraction." She glanced down awkwardly. "And I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Murdoc chuckled, this girl would rather something drastic happen than him die, someone cared about him in life for once and he couldn't deny that he had always cared for her since she came in that box. He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Noods it won't be anything life threatening. I'll just run out there and get them to run after me, after all they can't exactly run that fast."

"But what if there like some sort of super zombie things that run really fast."

"You been watching too many of dullards films, look 'ere I'll show you how it's done." He retrieved his cigarettes and lit one, he slung the gun back over his shoulders so it was firmly in his hands. He took a drag on his cigarette readied himself to sprint and shout.

'BANG'

The noise made both of them jump, he quickly shared a glance with Noodle then looked round the corner all the zombies were stumbling towards the hole, and over the grunts and growls of the undead 2-D's and Russell's voice could be distinctly heard shouting various curses followed by another spray of gun shots, that echoed round the land. They both laughed at each other and took the opportunity to use stealth Noodle, not so much Murdoc, was born with to move round to the hole. All zombies were preoccupied by the current noise emitting from the room of Kong and most of them failed to notice the pair running. Only a few which staggered up to them were quickly dealt with a gun to the head to quietly kill them. When they reached the source of the noise, they crept inside only a few zombies remained the rest and been taken out by 2-D and Russell's whose voices could still be heard a lot more clearly now to make out what they were saying.

"Why are they still stood up" Russell turned and took out a zombie to his left. He span back round and came a few centimeters away from another, he raised his arms and gestures towards it. "Arghh, come on, this guy's got at least 30 bullet wounds in him. They don't start dying I'm gunna have to pound there ass!"

2-D kept pulling the trigger on his gun but it wouldn't move, every so often he smacked a zombie with his gun making sometime for him to try and sort his weapon out. He shook his gun trying everything in his might to get it working again, suddenly a noise from behind him made him stop in his tracks, he slowly turned round and came face to face with one. Too close to hit and he felt like he was stuck to the floor. It lunged for him, he closed his eye expecting the worse. He heard a gunshot, quickly followed by a spray of liquid to his face, he opened his eyes in confusion and stared and the once blood thirsty monster that lay on the ground lifeless, he kicked it carelessly and looked to the right, were Noodle was stood gun in the air hand on hip smirking at him. Murdoc was causally taking out the left over zombies and Russell was announcing that all this killing made him feel hungry, the three looked at him in disgust but he just shrugged and walked out. Noodle pecked 2-D on the cheek and quickly followed Russell, leaving him and Murdoc to pick of the survivors.

Russell and Noodle sat on the table in the kitchen in deep discussion. While the oven was on behind them with some sort of edible substance was being cooked.

"Who went into my room first then?" Noodle placed her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand.

"Me. Yep me. 2-D said, 'Lets wait until they distract them from the outside then we will go in', in which my reply was 'Fuck this I'm going in guns blazing'. And that's what we ended up doing. Although 2-D was a bit hesitant at first, but he eventually got into it just before his gun jammed."

"Interesting, Murdoc was going to distract them, but we heard your shot and decided that would be a great opportunity. Good as well or 2-D would have had his daily dose of the T-Virus." She chuckled. Russell stood up and retrieved the food from the oven.

"You really do watch too many of those films with him. Don't Ya."

"Hmm, sure do" She gazed at the wall examining the in perfections. "I think he's gunna be a great Dad." Russel looked at her and smiled, his baby girl was definitely growing up, maybe a bit too fast for his liking but can't stop nature. However he didn't know how to respond to this statement. 2-D has lots of illegitimate children and he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the world, but sure enough he would do anything he could to keep Noodle and his kids safe.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will."

Murdoc and 2-D walked in to the kitchen were Noodle and Russell were making small talk while stuffing the faces with a well earned meal. To Russell and Noodle's surprise the two men were laughing while they wondered in to the kitchen, Russell raised one of his eyebrows and gestured to the seats opposite them. They sat down and quickly grabbed the food of the table. Russell shared a glance with Noodle then turned to 2-D.

"So...What you guys laughing at?" 2-D nearly choked on his food in a rush to answer.

"Nah man you missed it. Right me and Murdoc were shooting the survivors and this one was hobbling along on the floor."

"Like a seal he was." Murdoc butted in and snickered.

"You do know that they used to be people. Like you and me."

"Yeah but luv. As soon as you become a zombie you loose all connections, loose your soul. A bit like becoming a Satanist." Murdoc cackled, Noodle just rolled her eyes and stood up placing her plate in the sink, she waved good bye to the men and left them to eat while she walked to the bathroom in desperate need of a shower. Once in the bathroom she turned the shower on and let the it heat up, she ten stripped herself of her clothes and cautiously stepped jumpily into the shower adjusting the temperature to her liking. She let her mind wonder as the water ran down her back, she needed her room back but that would be a while before that happened they had to fix the hole and get someone to clean up the mess they had made, she was sure Murdoc would find someone for that. Her thoughts were interrupted when the shower curtain was suddenly pulled back, she jumped and attempted to cover herself.

"Hey,luv." She was somewhat relieved it was 2-D or she would have had to fight of a zombie stark naked. She widened her eyes in disbelief and stared at him

"Arghh, 2-D. What in the world are you doing?" He stepped into the shower closing the curtain after him.

"I'm having a shower, what's it look like."

"But not with me."

"But were together now and it's not like I've not seen you naked before. Plus we have to save water, global warming's terrible these days." She stared at him, he had his trademark smile plastered across his face, she smirked and let her arms fall to her sides. He stepped towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Do you feel like there's something between us?"

"You're a funny one aren't you."

"That's what they say luv."

When they finished, Noodle explained why she had to stay in 2-D's room to him, however he was more than happy to help and whisked her away. They decided to go straight to sleep as they were exhausted from a night of killing. 2-D kissed Noodle on the forehead and placed his hands on her baby bump, she smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Goodnight, Stuart."

"Sweet dreams, Noods."

Noodle slowly closed her eyes and instantly fell into a dreamy sleep, as 2-D watched her silently, he then followed soon after her.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed it. Review Please, because I like reviews and I'm pretty sure the 'friend' I have in the basement likes them as well. :D Whoops shouldn't have told you that! **


	9. Childs Game

The penultimate chapter. That's right guys the next chapter will be the last. I'm probably going to write a sequel, so if you want one let me know in the reviews. Happy Reading.

The blue haired dimwit burst through the double doors and ran down the sterile corridor frantically searching for room 230. Of all the days to be busy it had to be this one. He came to a sudden halt when he found the room and reached for the door knob. He quickly pulled back and bit his bottom lip when he heard a painful scream from inside. He started having second thoughts, maybe this relationship with Noodle wasn't exactly right, getting her pregnant might have been the worst mistake of his life. He shook his head determinedly and opened the door, he was met by looks from everyone in the room except the purple haired red faced women, who was preoccupied on the bed.

"Well glad you turned up, take her hand before she cuts of the circulation to my fingers." Murdoc retrieved his hand from Noodles grip, and stepped away gesturing for 2-D to move towards her. He stepped timidly next to her bed and knelt down so he was eye level.

"Noods, it's me."

"Stuart?" She tiredly shifted her head towards his direction.

"Yeah, yeah. It's me." He grinned slightly.

"You, you missed the first one."

"What?". His face fell. Noodle tried to explain, but was overcome by a wave of pain in her lower half.

"Yeah, face ache you missed the first one." Murdoc said somewhat disappointed. The singer turned and looked up at the men.

"Your little baby boys over there, mate. I guess I'm sorry you missed it." Russell flicked his head in the direction of one of the nurses who was cradling a small bundle of blankets. He stood up and moved towards the nurse, who held out the bundle to him. He hesitantly took it from her, the nurse smiled and ran quickly to Noodle. The singer looked at the baby, his baby, although he had many kids this one felt special, he smiled and tried to hold back the tears of joy but he couldn't. He felt a tear trail down his cheek. He was snapped out of his emotional state as a high pitched cry echoed round the room, the nurse was now holding a small girl, covered in blood and all sorts of stuff the singer wouldn't like to think of.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" He looked at the nurse surprised.

"Nah, I would probably mess it up." The singer refused and in response another member of staff made the cut and wrapped the baby up and passed it to Noodle. 2-D stood beside her as they both smiled at the little bundles of joy they held.

"So what are we going to call them?"

"Murdoc Junior!" Murdoc shouted from the seats, in which he and Russell had been witnessing the event. The couple giggled.

"Here, I name the girl and you name the boy. Eh, fair deal?"

"Yeah, guess it is. Well I'm naming him Daniel." He lifted Daniel up closer to his face as he whispered his name to him.

"I'm gunna name her Jessica". The singer looked at her confused. "What?".

"I thought you would name her like some sort of Japanese name, but whatever floats your boat."

"I just thought that growing up in England, a normal name would be perfect.".

"Well then. Jessica and Daniel, welcome to the world." The room fell silent except for Murdoc mumbling annoyed in the corner, as the couple took the time to bond with their children.

"Look!" Noodle burst through the door and flung a magazine on the table in front of Russell. As she placed the bags from her trip to the shop on the counter Russell took the time to scan the cover of the magazine in front of him, it read 'Gorillaz Twins! But who's the father?' Russell glanced up at Noodle who had now sat down on the opposite side of the table. She leaned forward angrily.

"Y'know what its says inside?" He shook his head.

"It says that we had a foursome and that anyone of you could be the dad!". She flung her hands up in the air, expressing her disgust. Russell furrowed his brows, and let his mouth open.

"You're right, that is wrong."

"Yes it's morally wrong, disgusting if you ask me." She crossed her arms and sunk into her chair.

"But that doesn't defeat the existence of the magazine and that it is being published everywhere."

"It's not helping, Russ."

"Look, Noods. It's just rubbish that they put up because they ain't got nothin' else to put on. I mean any idiot with eyes would be able to tell that the kids are 2-D's. I mean Dan's hair is tinted blue for christ sake. Just because their hair is brown doesn't mean it's mine or Murdoc's. 2-D had brown hair before he fell out of that damn tree."

"Noodle!"

"Just let it go. Don't let it get to you."

"Noodle!"

"It's a load of bullshit. Now go help 2-D sounds like he needs you.". He gave the girl a comforting smile as she jumped up and hurriedly ran of to help 2-D. The drummer leant back and scanned through the magazine before throwing it in the bin and starting dinner.

He watched his five month old son blow into his melodica, as he tried with all his might to make a sound. Although at this moment he was just slavering all over it, the singer sighed and looked at his daughter who was asleep in her cot. _Noodle will be teaching her guitar soon, _he thought to himself. He glanced at his watch, then looked at his son again.

"Come on Dan, time for bed." He tried to take the instrument away from him, but Daniel resisted. He made a few moans of anger before smashing his hands on the keys, the singer quickly grabbed the melodica away from him and chucked it onto the bed, he scooped up Daniel, but grunted when he heard Jessica awakening. He tried to calm her down, but struggled with Daniel in his arms, it seemed no matter what he did sing to her, comfort her she never seemed to settle. He set Daniel down in his bed and kissed him goodnight, then took the battle to get Jess to sleep, he went through his routine again. Singing, comforting her, picking her up and rocking her to sleep, all he could think of just to get her to sleep, he gave up and placed her back into cot. He dropped down onto the bed and picked up his melodica, the only one to get her to sleep was her mother.

"Noodle!" He waited for a reply or some form of noise signaling she was coming.

"Noodle!" He smiled when he heard footsteps down the corridor, he looked at his melodica and placed it on his lips and played a melody in an effort to drown out the sound from Jess. But what happened next surprised him, the noise emitting from the cot was going. It was dying down into a quite mumble, at that moment Noodle came through the door to assist 2-D.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing now. I got it sorted." He smiled goofily, as he looked at Noodle, she placed herself next to him.

"Well, what was wrong?"

"I couldn't get Jess to sleep."

"As usual." She wrapped her arms around him as they fell onto the bed. The room fell silent as the couple was lost in their own thoughts.

"Noods?"

"Hai"

"I've got a surprise for you. When these two are old enough to walk and talk, I'm taking us all to Australia."

"Australia?"

"Yeah, I thought that it would be like our first family holiday and I've already planned everything. Because of that I missed Dan's birth."

"I like the sound of that. Time for dinner. C'mon I'm starving."

**I think I suck at writing birth scenes. Anyway remember to review or I'll come to your house at night and watch you sleep, makes me feel all fuzzy inside! JOKES! I'm not that weird. Or am I? o_O**


End file.
